doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:E1M6: Central Processing (Doom)
LOS bug? An anomaly reported by DeePsea on this level confuses me. Thing 459, a deathmatch start, is clearly in the red key room (sector 185) when you look at it in an editor, yet DeePsea instead places it in sector 199, the door of the southeast trap in the red key room. If I move it vertically, even by one map unit, it is then labeled as being in sector 185, but moving it horizontally keeps it in sector 199. The deathmatch start is at (1664,-1664), while one end of linedef 1151 (the eastern edge of sector 199) is at (1728,-1664). So it reminded me of the sleeping sergeant bug, but it isn't like the other two instances: this linedef is vertical, not horizontal, and the coordinates that match are both y-coordinates. Maybe this is why there are 11 deathmatch starts — they added an extra one because they saw during testing that thing 459 was never used, but couldn't figure out why... Thoughts? Ryan W 04:06, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Speedrun section I removed this paragraph: : You can also lock yourself out of the big room before the exit where you have to fight loads of creatures. First run into the alcove to trigger the doors hiding the critters to open. Take out all of them. The entrances to this room will open. Run out of the entrance to this big room. After a while the door will close. You will be locked out of the room, and cannot open the door. This appears to be untrue in v1.666, v1.9, and Ultimate Doom, although I do seem to remember finding it out the hard way in v1.1 or v1.2 (not sure which). Can anyone confirm this? Ryan W 01:36, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Walkthrough demos Revisions to walkthrough demos today. The highlights: * More shooting between walls with enough clearance for a pellet, but not enough for an Imp fireball, to avoid jack-in-the-boxing along the edges of slime walkways (all four). * Approach to red key no longer hinges on well-timed barrel frags (all four). * Remembered to pick up the green armor as soon as the coast was clear (all four). * Not expending 60 bullets on the first barrel in the exit area (UV). * After clearing the blue computer room, remembered to approach the southern trap carefully in case one of the deaf monsters was still there (all four). * Much easier method for opening the large trap at the yellow key while leaving secret #4 closed (all four). * Made sure to clear the entire yellow door area by counting death noises, instead of relying on rhythm to hit the last trooper, which a greenhorn wouldn't know how to do (HMP). * Approached one deaf sergeant in maze from the north instead of the west, so he would have 0 obvious escape routes instead of 2 (HMP). * Less running around in sergeants' lines of fire at the start point (HMP). * Hiding-in-plain-sight trick used to kill Imps at secret #4 (HMP). * Reshuffled bullet vs. shell usage somewhat, in order to do the exit area more safely by having more bullets available (HMP, UV). * Much safer and easier-to-imitate routes around the large nukage pool after the gray door has been opened (HMP, UV). Ryan W 07:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Monster in void? Possible bug in an old version of E1M6: http://rome.ro/smf/index.php/topic,1737.msg34289.html#msg34289. I don't have a trustworthy DOS "padded cell" at the moment so I'm hoping someone else can verify this easily. Ryan W 17:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we should keep that link handy especially for the Doom change log. Who is like God? 17:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC)